Découverte !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Ma version de l'épisode 24 de la saison 1. Quand Ladybug voir Volpina partir avec Adrien. Et si un tout petit détail changeait la fin de l'histoire ? Que se passerait-il si Chat Noir découvrait le véritable visage de sa Lady ?
1. Découvertes

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Je viens de découvrir cet univers aussi, j'ai décidé de me lancer. On verra bien si j'ai bien cerné les personnages ou non. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Thomas Astruc. Je ne touche rien en postant cet OS.

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Hana Melowdya** qui m'a fait découvrir l'univers.

Bonne lecture à vous

 **Découverte !**

« - Cette fois tu ne gâcheras pas mon rendez-vous amoureux, Ladybug, déclara Volpina.

« - Euh pardon… Mais ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux… Oui, non enfin je veux dire, ça aurait pu le devenir, balbutia Adrien gêné sous le regard colérique de la renarde. Inutile d'utiliser la violence pour ça !

« - Tu peux sortir deux secondes, faut que je parle avec Supermenteuse, dit gentiment Ladybug en regardant Adrien… Et toi arrête de prendre tes illusions pour la réalité !

Quittant la pièce, le jeune mannequin s'enferma dans sa salle de bain et laissa Plagg sortir de sa chemise.

« - Alors, dit le kwami, j'avais raison ou j'avais raison ?

« - Oui bon allez… Transforme-moi !

…

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la porte, Ladybug et Volpina se battaient à grand renforts de yoyo et flûte. Chacune tentaient d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre et quand Chat noir entra par la fenêtre, Ladybug sourit mentalement. En voyant qu'elle était seule conte deux, Volpina joua de sa flûte et créa une dizaine de double. L'illusion surprit Chat noir quelques instants mais Ladybug la détruisit d'un coup de yoyo avant qu'il n'ait pu se reprendre. Malheureusement, la renarde disparut également sous leurs regards effarés. Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard sur le toit de l'autre côté de la rue et Ladybug écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait Adrien avec elle.

« - Chat noir, s'exclama-t-elle en lui montrant la scène. Elle a enlevé Adrien !

Il tourna la tête surprit. Même s'il sourit mentalement. C'était une nouvelle illusion, il le savait. Il le dit à sa partenaire seulement quand elle l'interrogea il grimaça. « Je ne peux pas lui affirmer que c'est une illusion sans dévoiler mon identité, songea-t-il. Seulement elle ne veut pas me connaître… » Il se cacha donc derrière son légendaire flair de chat seulement elle refusa de le croire et tenta d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain qui était fermée à clef. Il le savait puisqu'il s'y était lui-même barricadé pour ne pas faire sauter sa couverture. Ladybug tenta de l'ouvrir à grand coup de yoyo avant de demander de l'aide à Chat noir. Il soupira et tenta de la rassurer, Adrien était en sécurité mais quand elle lui fit les yeux doux, il abdiqua et utilisa son pouvoir de cataclysme pour détruire la porte de la salle de bain où Adrien était supposé être. Naturellement elle était vide et elle le signala à Chat noir qui grogna. Comment pouvait-il le lui expliquer ? Il l'ignorait pour le moment.

« - On la suit, il faut sauver Adrien, Chat Noir !

« - Je vais me détransformer ma Lady. Je te rejoins plus tard.

Elle hocha la tête et lança son yoyo à travers la fenêtre. Elle réussit à suivre Volpina et comprit rapidement où la jeune femme emmenait le garçon qu'elle aimait. La tour Eiffel ! « Pourquoi vont-ils tous là-bas, songea-t-elle en suivant la jeune femme akumatisé. » En voyant Adrien, Marinette sous le masque de Ladybug, sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne le perdre. Pas de cette façon. Elle préférait encore qu'il sorte avec Lila, qui se cachait sous le marque de Volpina… Ou même Chloé. La renarde sourit en voyant la détresse de la jeune fille dans ses yeux. « Parfait, déclara le papillon dans l'esprit de Volpina. Oblige Ladybug à te donner son miraculous en échange de la vie du garçon ! »

« - Donne-moi ton miraculous, cria la jeune fille, ou je lâche Adrien !

« - Non, hurla Ladybug. Je… On, balbutia-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour trouver Chat Noir. Tu… Tu as gagné Volpina. Détransformation.

Tikki réapparut aussitôt et fixa son amie surprise.

« - Je suis désolée Tikki mais la vie d'Adrien est en jeu, chuchota-t-elle la tête baissée, et Chat Noir est bloqué pour le moment.

« - Marinette non, tu ne dois pas lui donner tes boucles d'oreilles, c'est trop dangereux. Papillon va contrôler le monde et ça sera moche !

Tout en commençant à retirer ses boucles d'oreilles, la jeune fille se demanda où était son partenaire. Il devait la retrouver ici pour sauver Adrien seulement elle avait beau le chercher partout du regard, elle ne voyait nulle part son matou préféré.

…

Adrien soupira soulagé. Son kwami avait enfin terminé son fromage puant et pouvait à nouveau le retransformer.

« - Plagg transforme-moi, cria-t-il pressé de retourner au combat… Et maintenant, sourit Chat noir, allons aider ma Lady !

Dépliant son bâton, il sortit par la fenêtre et sauta sur les toits pour rejoindre sa partenaire. Ses oreilles détectèrent la menace de Volpina et grogna. Surtout lorsqu'il entendit Ladybug se détransformer. « Comment lui expliquer que c'est une illusion, se demanda-t-il. » Seulement quand il arriva, ce fut pour voir Marinette faire place à sa Lady. « Non, pensa-t-il ça ne peut pas être elle ! »

« - Je suis désolée Tikki, dit- elle. C'est le seul moyen de le sauver.

« - Je comprends Marinette mais… Regarde Chat Noir vient d'arriver ! Demande-moi de te retransformer il peut sauver Adrien de la chute !

La jeune fille se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en croisant son regard. Il prononça son prénom puis analysa la situation. D'un rapide coup de bâton, il détruisit l'illusion et cria à sa Lady de revenir. Celle-ci obéit et le combat reprit. Volpina tenta bien de s'enfuir seulement Chat noir l'en empêcha alors que Ladybug lançait son _Lucky charm_. Ils sourcillèrent devant la glace puis elle eut une idée. Elle chuchota à l'oreille de Chat noir son plan et il sourit.

« - Ma lady tu as beau être une coccinelle tu retombes toujours sur tes pattes !

« - Ce n'est pas le moment mon chaton, on a d'autres chats à fouetter, sourit-elle.

« - Pas besoin d'être si violente ma Lady, je t'obéis déjà.

Ladybug ouvrit la glace et aveugla Volpina au moment où Chat Noir utilisait son pouvoir de destruction pour lui faire une cage. Il arracha son pendentif et le brisa libérant l'akuma que Ladybug attrapa. Quand elle le relâcha, il avait passé du bleu marin au blanc signe qu'il n'était plus dangereux. Satisfait, ils observèrent Volpina disparaître alors que Lila faisait sa réapparition. Ladybug s'excusa pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce qui avait précipité sa transformation en Volpina seulement la jeune fille la fusilla du regard.

« - Toi et moi on ne sera jamais amies Ladybug !

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna vers Chat noir et lui demanda de la ramener au sol. Il allait accepter seulement sa bague clignota et il s'excusa, il devait s'éloigner avant de se détransformer. Ladybug fit la même chose en sautant jusqu'à chez elle où elle reprit la forme de Marinette. Elle s'installa à son bureau au moment où sa mère l'appela pour venir dîner. Elle sourit et la suivit tout en songeant à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Chat Noir ait vu mon véritable visage, songea-t-elle… S'il me connaît dans la vraie vie, il doit être déçu. La superhéroïne qui lui plaît n'est autre que la nigaude du collège… La miss catastrophe de service. » Ses pensées la minèrent et dès la fin du repas, elle remonta dans sa chambre. Officiellement pour faire ses devoirs mais surtout pour imaginer leur prochaine mission. Il avait joué le jeu aujourd'hui devant Lila, qui n'avait pas vu son visage, mais que se passerait-il à la prochaine attaque d'un akuma ? Ou même en cours. Continuerait-il à l'appeler Marinette ou bien allait-il l'appeler Lady ou Ladybug devant les autres ?

« - Je devrais en parler à Ayla !

« - Et lui avouer que tu es Ladybug, demanda Tikki surprise.

« - Oui… Non ! Oh non elle m'en voudrait tellement si elle devait découvrir que je suis Ladybug ! Je lui cache déjà tellement de choses, je ne peux pas lui demander en plus de cacher un de mes secrets. Que vais-je faire Tikki, demanda-t-elle à son kwami.

« - Je crois que…

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit contre la vitre et se cacha aussitôt. Marinette se leva perplexe avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Chat Noir lui faisait signe de l'autre côté du carreau et elle déglutit avant d'ouvrir.

« - Euh oui, demanda-t-elle en rougissant. Que fais-tu là Chat Noir ?

« - Eh bien il me semble bien t'avoir reconnu sur la tour Eiffel tout à l'heure.

« - Euh… Je… Non, ce n'est pas…

« - C'est toi Ladybug, j'ai vu ton kwami par la fenêtre en arrivant… Ne t'en fais pas ma Lady, dit-il en lui prenant les mains, je ne dirais rien pour ton secret. Je partage le même après tout.

« - Je… Merci Chat Noir mais je vais rendre Tikki, mon identité est découverte et je ne pourrais plus…

« - Non ma Lady, reste avec moi. Tu es la meilleure des partenaires. Je ne veux pas d'une autre Ladybug, personne d'autre ne sait qui tu es.

« - Lila aurait très bien pu me reconnaître et…

« - Je suis certain que non. Elle vient d'arriver et elle ne t'a pas encore vu… Pourquoi ne pas changer de coiffure ?

« - Et je me coiffe autrement chaque fois qu'un akuma se pointe ? C'est trop compliqué chaton.

« - Alors continue et si jamais elle parle, il nous faudra simplement sortir les griffes !

« - Ce n'est pas drôle Chat noir !

« - Marinette je… Ce n'est pas normal que je sache qui tu es et pas l'inverse…

« - Ne me montre pas ton autre identité Chat Noir, je ne veux pas la connaître. Ça serait trop dangereux pour toi.

« - D'accord ma lady, dit-il de sa voix charmeuse, mais cette conversation n'est pas terminée ma coccinelle.

Elle eut un maigre sourire avant de s'immobiliser quand il embrassa sa joue avec tendresse. La seconde suivante il sauta du balcon et s'enfuit grâce à son bâton. Restée seule, Marinette soupira et s'accouda à la rambarde de sa terrasse… Tout en s'interrogeant sur l'identité de son partenaire.

…

Adrien eut beaucoup de mal à se lever le lendemain matin. Il avait passé une partie de sa soirée à penser à Marinette, à Ladybug, à leurs deux caractères totalement différents. « J'aurais cru n'importe qui mais pas Marinette, songea-t-il en s'habillant. Pas la jolie Marinette qui bégaie dès que je lui adresse la parole… Ouais ceci dit, je ne suis pas franchement comme Chat Noir. Je dois être tellement parfait sous les traits d'Adrien que je me lâche totalement en Chat noir ! » Secouant la tête, il termina de se coiffer puis rejoignit sa salle à manger, en silence. Comme chaque matin, il mangea seul alors que Natalie lui donnait son emploi du temps de la journée. « Espérons que Papillon restera sage, aujourd'hui, songea-t-il. Entre le collège, ma leçon d'escrime et ma séance photo pour le nouveau parfum de Chanel, je vais avoir du mal à trouver le temps de parler à Marinette. » Ayant terminé de déjeuner, il monta se brosser les dents puis attrapa ses sacs pour rejoindre le collège.

En arrivant, il sourit. Marinette était devant lui, à l'heure pour une fois et seule. Ayla n'était pas là et il sut que c'était sa chance. Il s'approcha doucement et souffla à son oreille.

« - Bonjour petite coccinelle.

« - Que… Quoi, sursauta-t-elle avant de se tourner. Ad… Adrien ? Bonva jourça… Euh non, çabon jour… Non pardon je…

Ne trouvant pas ces mots, elle baissa la tête les joues brûlantes. Il sourit doucement devant son air timide et se gratta la nuque gêné. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était le Chat noir ? Il soupira longuement puis marcha à ses côtés.

« - Alors, demanda-t-il, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

« - Quoi, je… Euh… Non enfin… Je… Oui, soupira-t-elle les joues rouges. Je… Et… Toi ?

« - Euh ouais moi aussi, dit-il en se grattant la nuque. Tu sais, j'ai vu Chat noir hier… Il devait rentrer chez lui je suppose, il était sur son bâton.

« - Ah… Ah oui ?

« - Il souriait ravi. Ils ont dû réussir à vaincre l'akuma avec Ladybug.

« - Oui possible, dit-elle avant d'inspirer longuement. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Coccinelle, demanda-t-elle tout go sans même respirer.

« - Euh… Eh bien, soupira-t-il en se grattant la nuque, je… Viens-là !

Sans réfléchir il prit sa main et l'attira sous l'escalier les rendant partiellement invisible des autres. De leurs amis naturellement, mais aussi de Chloé qui passait son temps à lui sauter dessus quand il parlait avec Marinette.

« - En fait ce matin, j'ai remarqué que tu avais la même coiffure que Ladybug et comme son yoyo ressemble à une coccinelle, j'ai eu envie de t'appeler comme ça.

« - Visiblement tu sais retomber sur tes pattes, rougit-elle. Comme Chat noir.

Il sourit amusé tout en la fixant avant de s'étonner en la voyant rougir. La sonnerie retentit mais il ne s'en aperçut pas réellement. En réalité, il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main appréciant de sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

« - Tu portes son parfum, chuchota-t-il.

« - A… A qui ?

« - A Ladybug. J'aime beaucoup son parfum, expliqua-t-il.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils avaient tout oubliés et Marinette ne revint à elle que lorsqu'il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Notant la cour déserte, elle écarquilla les yeux et fixa Adrien.

« - On est retard. Madame Bustier va nous punir.

Il écarquilla les yeux à son tour et, la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, il monta les marches, la tirant derrière lui avant de frapper à la porte. Leur professeur leur suggéra d'entrer. Ce qu'ils firent. La porte fut à peine refermée que plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps. Chloé cria une « Quoi » retentissant en les fixant dangereusement. Ayla les fixait amusée en tapant silencieusement dans ses mains. Nino, Rose et même Juleka les fixaient surpris. Leur professeur quant à elle les fixait attendant simplement de connaître la raison de leur retard.

« - Excusez-moi professeur, en sortant de voiture, j'ai fait tomber mon sac et tout s'est éparpillés, Marinette m'a aidé à tout ranger ce qui explique notre retard.

« - Allez vous asseoir et monsieur Agreste, j'apprécierais que vous lâchiez la main de mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng afin qu'elle aussi puisse rejoindre sa place.

Se rendant compte qu'il lui tenait la main depuis plusieurs minutes, il la lâcha alors que la jeune fille était rouge. Elle s'assit sans un mot et ouvrit son cahier duquel elle ne décolla plus les yeux. Une boulette atterrit sur son cahier et elle attendit que le professeur se retourne vers son tableau pour déplier la boulette. « _Pardonne-moi coccinelle, je ne voulais pas nous mettre en retard. A_ » Elle rougit davantage et rangea le papier dans son sac.

A la fin du cours, Ayla lui sauta dessus et l'emmena à l'écart avant de sauter sur place devant elle.

« - Tu étais seule avec Adrien ! Il te tenait la main !… Je veux tout savoir !

« - Il n'y a rien à dire Ayla. Il m'a dit bonjour ce matin, j'ai sursauté et il voulait me parler de Chat noir qu'il a vu hier. La sonnerie a du retentir et on n'a pas entendu, c'est tout.

« - Attends, pourquoi il te parlait de Chat Noir ?

« - Je ne sais pas, admit-elle. C'était étrange, il m'a même appelé Coccinelle… Mon Dieu, réalisa-t-elle soudainement, j'ai parlé seule avec Adrien ce matin… Sans bafouiller, et il a pris ma main tout au long ! On est fait pour être ensemble, rêva-t-elle à voix haute.

« - Ok ok petite coccinelle, calme-toi et replie tes ailes. Pourquoi t'a-t-il appelé Coccinelle ?… Marinette ? Hey ho, dit-elle avant de claquer des doigts pour la faire revenir au présent. Pourquoi t'avoir appelé Coccinelle ?

A nouveau la jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre. En réalité, elle savait pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à sa meilleure amie. « Ayla est intelligente, songea-t-elle. Si je lui parle de la théorie d'Adrien, elle fera le rapprochement. » Elle fut heureusement sauvée par la sonnerie et elles retournèrent en cours. Coïncidence ou pas, elle arriva en même temps que le jeune mannequin qui lui sourit en lui tenant la porte. Pourtant il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de laisser passer les deux filles tout en discutant avec Nino.

…

Marinette sourit en rentrant chez elle. Adrien ne lui avait pas reparlé de ses interrogations, ni de ses théories, ce qui l'arrangeait. Même si ça l'ennuyait de ne pas avoir pu le voir. Etrangement le papillon s'était tenu tranquille et elle avait pu faire un peu de baby-sitting pour la maman de Manon. Elles avaient pu aller au zoo et mangé une glace avant de jouer avec les poupées de Ladybug et de Chat Noir. Soupirant, la jeune fille fit ses devoirs puis dîna avec ses parents avant de monter prendre l'air sur le toit. Elle eut cependant une impression étrange. Un courant d'air fit voleter ses cheveux et elle se tourna avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Chat Noir était devant elle… Plus exactement, il était assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle sente l'odeur de savon qui émanait de lui. Malgré elle, elle frissonna d'appréhension et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Bonsoir ma Lady. As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

« - Que… Que veux-tu Chat Noir ?

« - Discuter ma Lady. Je t'avais dit que cette conversation n'était pas terminée.

« - Qu'avons-nous de plus à dire chaton ?

« - Toi rien, tu n'as qu'à m'écouter ma Lady…

« - C'est Marinette, pas Ladybug, je ne suis pas déguisée, signala-t-elle en s'asseyant.

« - Très bien Marinette, dit-il en dépliant son bâton pour s'y installer… J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée Marinette. Je ne me plains pas tu sais, dit-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. J'aime bien penser à toi. Habituellement je ne pense qu'à ton alter-ego me demandant sans cesse qui est cachée sous ce masque mais maintenant que je le sais… Je t'ai beaucoup regardé Marinette.

« - Ah ?

« - Tous les moments où je t'ai croisé aujourd'hui… Ecoute Marinette, j'aime beaucoup le son de ta voix mais il faut que tu cesses de me couper la parole, ajouta-t-il quand il la vit ouvrir la bouche à nouveau… La vérité c'est que je pense à toi depuis le jour où tu m'es tombée dessus avec ton yoyo. Chaque fille que je croisais je tentais de me dire que c'était elle ma Lady mais je n'aurais jamais cru que je la trouverais dans mon collège.

« - Que… Quoi ? Tu es aussi à Françoise Dupont ?

« - Tu sais c'est très malpoli de couper la parole aux gens ? Mais oui, je suis également à Françoise Dupont. Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu me repousses sans cesse. Parce que ma Lady est amoureuse du même garçon que Marinette. Et qu'elle est plus fidèle qu'un chat en amour… Mais Marinette je le suis aussi, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle à l'aide de son bâton qu'il inclina. Que tu sois ou non masquée, j'aime plonger dans tes yeux, te regarder défendre Paris ou affronter Chloé, j'aime entendre le son de ta voix. Je suis fidèle en amour et je te suis aussi fidèle que toi. Tu le sais parce que tu me connais Marinette. Sais-tu comment je le sais, demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui était troublé.

« - Non, murmura-t-elle.

« - Parce que… Détransformation, dit-il.

Sous le regard curieux de la jeune fille, le chat disparut laissant place à Adrien. Le garçon pour qui elle craquait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu sur les affiches de la ville. Son regard s'écarquilla de surprise et elle voulut parler seulement elle ne sut quoi dire.

« - Tu… Dis-moi quelque chose Marinette… S'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en se grattant la nuque gêné.

Elle resta immobile sans rien dire et il soupira. Plagg qui volait autour d'eux suggéra qu'elle était peut-être évanouie et qu'elle avait besoin qu'on la réanime.

« - Tais-toi Plagg, dit-il en lui lançant un morceau de camembert. Marinette ?…

Elle clignait des yeux à intervalle réguliers et respirait seulement elle semblait incapable de parler et il se gratta la nuque gêné. Il cessa de plonger ses yeux dans les siens et les laissa dériver sur le visage de la jeune fille avant de s'accrocher à ses lèvres. Il n'avait cessé d'y penser durant son cours d'escrime. Raison pour laquelle il s'était fait réprimander par monsieur D'Argencourt qui avait passé l'heure à le réprimander. « Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de tous les indices, se demandait-il sans cesse. La même coiffure, les mêmes yeux, le même parfum… Seuls les caractères sont différents. Ladybug est aussi agile et réfléchie que Marinette est douce et maladroite. Même si l'une et l'autre n'hésitent pas à se battre. Contre un akuma ou contre Chloé. Ladybug a autant de répondant que Marinette est timide… C'est tellement… Comme Chat noir et moi finalement. » Sans même s'en apercevoir, il se pencha vers elle en fixant ses lèvres. Il se retint cependant et à la place embrassa sa joue.

« - Je… Tu n'aurais pas dû me dévoiler ton identité Adrien ! On est tous les deux en danger maintenant. Je ne devais pas savoir… Tikki m'a raconté l'histoire des deux miraculous qui se connaissaient et… On est tous les deux en dangers maintenant. Si l'un de nous est capturé par le papillon, il nous fera parler et l'autre sera également capturé et…

« - Doucement Coccinelle, chuchota-t-il en caressant son visage. Jusqu'à présent, on s'en est toujours sortis et je refuse de penser que ça ne sera pas toujours le cas… Crois-moi Marinette, on se protègera et l'un et l'autre. Et à partir de demain, je vais même commencer à te protéger de Chloé, c'est promis, sourit-il en caressant son visage.

« - Adrien je…

« - Chut ma Lady. Que tu aies ou non ton masque, tu restes ma lady, précisa-t-il quand elle ouvrit la bouche. Tout comme je reste ton Chat. Un chat si gentleman qu'il ne va pas t'embrasser ce soir même si j'en ai très envie Marinette. J'attendrais que tu me dises si toi aussi tu en as envie… Plagg transforme-moi, dit-il d'une voix douce… Passe une douce soirée ma lady, dit le chat avec son sourire charmeur. Je sens que toi et moi on est félin pour l'autre.

« - Tikki ? Transforme-moi.

Quand Ladybug prit la place de Marinette, il sourit sans cesser de la fixer du regard. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de lui et prit son visage dans sa main.

« - Il faudrait vraiment que tu renouvelles ton stock de blagues mon chaton, dit-elle en souriant doucement avant de se pencher vers lui.

Il l'observa curieux avant de sentir ses joues rougir quand elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seule seconde, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y répondre pourtant, quand il croisa son regard tendre, il ne put lui en vouloir.

« - Marinette n'est pas encore prête à t'ouvrir son cœur Adrien. Quant à moi, j'aime trop entendre mon chaton flirter pour lui céder tout de suite. Bonne nuit et ne tombe pas en quittant la rambarde.

« - Ne t'en fais pas ma Lady, un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes… Et j'ai encore mes neufs vies !

Elle rit doucement et il s'éloigna après lui avoir faire un dernier clin d'œil. Quand il ne fut plus visible, elle se détransforma et rejoignit son lit le regard brillant. Elle ignorait comment elle se comporterait demain face à Adrien, tout comme elle ignorait s'il tiendrait sa promesse ou s'il agirait normalement mais ce soir, elle s'en moquait. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il aurait la patience d'attendre qu'elle soit prête à vivre leur histoire. « Pourvu que tout ça se termine bien, songea-t-elle en s'endormant. Je ne voudrais pas que tout ça nous porte préjudice. » Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit pour rêver de son beau mannequin blond alors que Tikki se lovait contre elle. « Le maître avait raison, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autres ces deux-là, songea-t-elle en s'endormant. Quand ils l'auront tous deux accepter, le papillon aura beaucoup plus de mal à les vaincre. »

Fin

Et voilà. C'est mon premier OS sur cet univers que je viens de découvrir alors s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas trop méchants si ça ne correspond pas à la saison deux. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion.

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Premiers émois

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour, je vous ai manqué ? Voilà la suite demandé. **Butterfly Fictions** , **Hana Melowdya** , je vous réponds dans quelques minutes. :)

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Thomas Astruc. Je ne touche rien en postant cet OS.

Bonne lecture

 **Premiers émois**

Marinette se réveilla tôt ce matin-là et écarquilla les yeux. La veille, sous les traits de Ladybug, elle avait fait comprendre à Adrien que bien qu'elle soit sous son charme, elle n'était pas prête à lui ouvrir son cœur… Plus exactement, elle n'était pas prête à ce que tout le collège soit au courant. Déglutissant, elle prit sa douche et s'habilla normalement. Une partie d'elle voulut changer de tenue, mettre une jupe ou ses chaussures à talons, mais elle se raisonna. Si elle voulait que personne ne sache qu'Adrien lui avait avoué qu'il était sous son charme, elle devait agir comme d'habitude. Satisfaite de ce raisonnement, elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, avec ses parents puis partit pour le collège. Comme chaque matin, elle sourit en attendant que le feu passe au vert puis traversa calmement. Elle se figea en voyant qu'elle arrivait en même temps qu'Adrien et songea à faire demi-tour seulement il l'aperçut et lui fit un grand signe de main en l'appelant. Les joues rouges, elle s'approcha gauchement en souriant avant de s'arrêter pile devant lui.

« - Euh satoi lut Adr… Euh non je… Ajour dre…

« - Mince tu parlais mieux hier, sourit-il en se grattant la nuque aussi gêné qu'amusé.

« - Ahh Adrichou, t'es enfin là, cria Chloé en lui sautant dessus comme chaque jour. T'as passé une bonne soirée ? Parce que moi oui, papa, m'a… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi, demanda-t-elle durement à Marinette qui les fixait sans mot dire.

« - Moi ? Euh je… Euh… Rien, je…

« - Laisse Marinette tranquille Chloé ! J'étais en train de parler avec elle et si sa présence te dérange, c'est à toi de t'éloigner !

Sur ces mots, il prit la main de Marinette et entra dans la cour avec elle. Quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés de la jeune fille, il se retourna vers elle et sourit.

« - Je… Chloé, tu fais pourquoi ça, balbutia-t-elle. Enfin non je voulais dire, euh… Je… Pourquoi ? Chloé c'est ta meilleure amie et moi je suis juste… Euh ben moi !

« - Marinette tu n'es pas juste toi, dit-il de sa voix douce. Tu es une jeune fille fantastique qui mérite qu'on la respecte et je t'ai promis, hier soir que je te défendrais contre Chloé à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas oublié notre conversation hier, demanda-t-il en serrant tendrement sa main.

« - Je… Non mais je… Pardon, soupira Marinette.

Il allait l'interroger seulement, elle s'éloigna de lui et courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles. Elle rata son regard attristé et il baissa la tête au moment où Nino arriva.

« - Salut mon pote, ça va ? Ben alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Ton pater' t'a encore interdit un truc ou quoi ?

« - Non, soupira-t-il, simplement, j'ai… Ce n'est rien. Comment vas-tu Nino ? Salut Ayla.

« - Salut Adrien… Tu n'aurais pas vu Marinette ?

Le regard triste, il désigna les toilettes des filles avant de s'éloigner avec son ami qui tenta de lui remonter le moral en lui racontant une blague idiote. Comme ça ne fonctionna pas, il lui fit écouter son dernier mix. Il l'avait crée la veille et voulait son avis. Ou au moins le faire sourire. Sans réel succès. La sonnerie retentit et ils montèrent en cours de physique alors qu'au même moment Marinette et Ayla sortaient des toilettes. La jeune styliste avait retrouvé le sourire et sa bonne humeur. Elle racontait à son amie son arrivée au collège, la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Adrien et surtout le moment où il avait pris sa défense face à Chloé.

« - Mais c'est génial ça. Tu l'as remercié au moins ? Marinette, tu aurais pu embrasser sa joue. Il a agit en Super héros là !

La jeune fille rougit et soupira. Elle n'y avait pas même pas pensé. La tête basse, elle monta l'escalier et se figea à l'entrée de la salle. Il était là devant elle en train de poser son sac sur sa table. Il leva la tête et croisa son regard. Il s'immobilisa quelques instants. Au même moment plusieurs choses se passèrent. Nino qui parlait à son ami sourcilla en le voyant sourire, Ayla poussa Marinette du coude alors que celle-ci rouge comme une pivoine fixait Adrien sans oser bouger. Elle secoua la tête et entra dans la salle de cours pour s'asseoir. Cependant elle s'arrêta devant le jeune homme qui lui plaisait et souffla pour se donner du courage. « Allez courage Marinette, tu peux le faire, songea-t-elle. Hier vous avez beaucoup parlé sans balbutier alors courage Marinette ! » Requinquée elle leva les yeux et fixa le jeune mannequin.

« - Je… J'ai oublié de te dire merci tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as défendue. Même si tu me l'as promis hier soir, je… Merci Adrien, c'était gentil.

Avant de se dégonfler, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de rougir furieusement. Déglutissant, elle s'installa à sa place la tête baissée et ne remarqua pas la réaction du jeune homme. Il toucha sa joue le regard rêveur et sourit amoureusement. « Je finirais par la convaincre de m'ouvrir son cœur, pensa-t-il alors que le cours commençait. » Ne voulant pas énervé davantage son père par de mauvaises notes, Adrien se concentra sur le cours de physique puis sur celui d'anglais. Même s'il le parlait parfaitement depuis qu'il avait dix ans.

« - Mon Dieu, s'exclama Rose en rejoignant les filles durant la pause de dix heures, tu as embrassé la joue d'Adrien… C'était tellement romantique, dit-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !

« - Je ne sais pas on est juste amis lui et moi tu sais et puis…

« - Arrête Marinette, sourit Mylène. Si tu avais vu le regard rêveur qu'a eu Adrien quand tu as embrassé sa joue… En plus il était tout rouge. Crois-moi Marinette, il n'attend qu'un geste de toi !

« - C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire, soupira Ayla. Oh non !

…

De l'autre côté de la cour, Adrien ne cessait de fixer Marinette ne réussissant pas à croire qu'elle avait embrassé sa joue en public qui plus est. Il observa le groupe de filles qui discutaient et s'agitaient autour de sa Marinette qui rougissait avant de rire. Il soupira, il aurait voulu être avec elles, mais surtout avec la jeune fille qui lui plaisait. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder et sourcilla en voyant Chloé s'approcher du groupe suivi par Sabrina. Il soupira en voyant son air aussi buté que colérique et décida de s'approcher du groupe sans trop en avoir l'air.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as osé embrasser _mon_ Adrichou, demanda-t-elle énervée. Il mérite tellement mieux qu'une petite parvenue dans ton genre ! Adrien est parfait. Il est beau, célèbre, sexy, intelligent alors que tu es tout l'inverse ! Je…

« - Merci Chloé, sourit le jeune mannequin, tes compliments me touchent mais Marinette a beaucoup plus de qualités que toi ! Elle est douce, avenante, gentille, toujours prête à rendre service, la défendit-il en se plaçant à ses côtés. C'est même ma meilleure amie dorénavant, ajouta-t-il en prenant sa main.

« - Quoi mais… Adrichou c'est moi ta meilleure amie depuis toujours !

« - Ce n'est plus cas Chloé. Je veux des gens bien autour de moi. Des gens comme Nino quiont toujours le mot pour rire, des personnes comme Ayla qui sont prêtes à tout pour leurs amis et surtout des personnes comme Marinette qui sont adorables avec tout le monde.

« - Mais… Mais enfin Adrichou…

« - Non pour toi Chloé, c'est Adrien, jusqu'à ce que tu changes !

La jeune fille le fixa choquée et repartit embarquant Sabrina avec elle. Ils les fixèrent amusés puis rirent joyeusement.

« - Dis-moi Adrien, tu parais bien empressé avec Marinette aujourd'hui. Avant les cours et maintenant… Tu aimes jouer les princes charmants ? Euh pardon, reprit-elle amusée, les chevaliers blancs ?

« - Oh euh… Disons que je connais Chloé, dit-il en se grattant la nuque, et après ce que je lui ai dit ce matin, je me doutais qu'elle viendrait ennuyer Marinette.

« - Oui bien sûr… Et si en échange, tu peux avoir un bisou, ça t'arrange bien !

A ces mots, Marinette sursauta violemment, faisant un pas en arrière, et fixa sa meilleure amie des yeux. Celle-ci semblait s'amuser de la situation, ainsi que Nino, Mylène et même la douce Rose. Gênée, elle rougit fortement puis jeta un œil au jeune homme. Les joues rouges, moins qu'elle naturellement, il la fixait un léger sourire aux lèvres. En croisant son regard, il se gratta, à nouveau la nuque et déglutit.

« - Euh non, non Marinette, je te rassure, je n'attends rien en retour.

« - Ah… Euh… ben euh ok, dit-elle en faisant un drôle de signe de la main.

Il sourit amusé par sa grande gêne puis songea à l'idée qu'il avait depuis hier. Il regarda leurs amis, qui discutaient tranquillement et décida de se lancer. Même s'il avait conscience qu'elle risquait de dire non devant tout le monde. « Mais puisqu'elle a dit hier que je lui plaisais, pourquoi dirait-elle non, se demanda-t-il… Ouais mais tout le monde risque de vouloir venir… » Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, la sonnerie retentit et il sourit. C'était le bon moment. Veillant à se faire discret, il attrapa son poignet afin de l'éloigner de leurs amis, discrètement.

« - Marinette, tu accepterais de venir au cinéma avec moi ? Tu sais après les cours, demanda-t-il les joues roses.

« - Euh… Oui, chuchota-t-elle avant de lui sourire franchement… D'accord.

« - Super, je viendrais te chercher chez toi alors ?

Elle hocha la tête et entra en cours de mathématique. Il l'imita le sourire aux lèvres, ravi d'avoir presqu'eu une conversation normale avec la jeune fille.

…

Non loin de là, dans une tour noire, la fenêtre s'ouvrit faisant sourire le Papillon.

« - Ah la jalousie, ce sentiment teinté d'amour, ma jeune Chloé tu es la candidate idéale pour venir à bout de Ladybug, dit-il avant d'ouvrir la main pour qu'un papillon blanc s'y dépose, envole-toi mon petit akuma et noirci son cœur !

Le papillon, à présent noir, s'envola de la main de Papillon et quitta la pièce par la fenêtre. Papillon regarda son akuma sortir et rit s'imaginant enfin gagner contre les deux nouveaux héros de la ville.

…

A la fin des cours, tout le monde se sépara afin de rentrer faire leurs devoirs. Adrien ouvrit la porte de la voiture et commença à monter avant de s'arrêter en croisant le regard de Marinette. Il lui fit un petit signe suivit d'un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir puis termina de monter dans la voiture. Ayla interrogea aussitôt sur amie sur ce clin d'œil et elle lui parla de leur sortie cinéma. Occupée à leur conversation, la jeune fille ne vit pas l'akuma suivre Chloé et la transformer. Elle s'arrêta dès que l'akuma eut touché son sac à main et un masque de colère apparut sur son visage.

« - Bonjour Invidia, je suis le Papillon, toi qui a été rejeté par ton grand amour, je te procure le pouvoir de la jalousie. Toute personne touchée par tes flèches sera prise d'une jalousie meurtrière envers ton prochain. Je ne te demande qu'une chose en échange, les miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat noir.

« - D'accord Papillon !

Aussitôt la jeune fille fut recouverte de fumée bleue marine sous le regard surprit de Sabrina. Seulement avant que celle-ci ne puisse crier, Invidia lui lança une flèche avec son arbalète et elle devint jalouse de son costume.

…

En attendant qu'il vienne la chercher, puisqu'Adrien savait où elle vivait, Marinette repensa aux conseils d'Ayla. Celle-ci l'avait encouragée à faire un effort de tenue. _C'est votre premier rendez-vous Marinette, faut que tu sois exceptionnelle !_ « N'importe quoi Ayla, songea-t-elle. C'est comme ça que je lui plais, pas en espèce de Chloé qui doit avoir une tenue pour chaque événement. » Songeant qu'elle avait encore ses cheveux à laver, elle fila dans la salle de bain. Manque de chance, alors qu'ils étaient encore mouillés, sa mère l'appela et elle descendit tout en peignant ses cheveux.

« - Oui maman.

« - Ma chérie, tu as la visite d'un de tes camarades, sourit sa mère en lui désignant le salon.

« - A… Adrien ?

« - J'aurais dû venir un peu plus tard, mais je ne voulais pas rater la séance, s'excusa-t-il.

« - Oh… Je me sèche les cheveux, je refais mes couettes et j'arrive. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

« - Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais, dit-il… Euh, se reprit-il en se grattant la nuque, je voulais dire que tu es bien les cheveux détachés. Ça te change !

Elle rougit sous son regard et déglutit avant de remonter rapidement dans la salle de bain. Elle sécha ses cheveux rapidement et s'observa. Elle n'était pas habituée à se voir ainsi. Sa chevelure coupée au carré lui retombait de chaque côté de son visage et elle haussa les épaules. Attrapant son sac où Tikki dormait, elle prit de quoi payer sa place et descendit… Pour voir son père et Adrien jouaient à _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_. Elle les regarda amusée et quand son père perdit, il n'était pas très doué, elle signala sa présence. Il se tourna aussitôt et écarquilla les yeux. Elle était magnifique à ses yeux. Se reprenant, il lui proposa de partir et elle acquiesça avant de promettre à ses parents de rentrer à temps pour dîner.

« - Mince je voulais te proposer d'aller manger au nouveau restaurant de sushis qui vient d'ouvrir.

« - C'est bon Marinette mais ne rentre pas trop tard, tu as école demain.

« - Promis maman. Merci.

Elle se blottit quelques secondes dans ses bras puis suivit Adrien jusqu'à sa voiture. Galamment, il lui ouvrit la porte et monta après elle. Il s'attacha et donna l'adresse à son chauffeur, qu'il surnommait Le Gorille depuis des mois. Le temps du trajet, il baissa la tête ne sachant quoi dire à la jeune fille et s'aperçut que leurs mains à Marinette et lui n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Les joues roses, il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ceux de la jeune fille qui sursauta dès qu'il frôla son petit doigt.

« - Pardon, dit-il en se grattant la nuque, je… Je voulais simplement te tenir la main.

« - Oh euh je… D'accord, sourit-elle malgré sa gêne.

Il sourit quand elle lui tendit la main et serra ses doigts avec douceur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta et ils rejoignirent le cinéma de quartier. Adrien insista pour payer leurs deux places et ils rejoignirent la salle. Elle était vide aussi ils s'installèrent au milieu. A ce moment-là seulement, il se détendit.

« - Merci d'être venu avec moi. Je voulais voir ce film depuis longtemps mais il est introuvable sur le web.

« - Je t'en prie. C'est quoi ?

« - Solitude. Un film d'auteur, dans lequel joue ma maman, ajouta-t-il le regard triste.

« - Ça me fait plaisir d'être ici avec toi Adrien.

Il tourna la tête surprit de l'entendre faire une phrase sans bafouiller. « J'aime beaucoup sa manière de prononcer mon prénom, songea-t-il machinalement. » Ne sachant que répondre, il se contenta de lui sourire doucement avant de lui prendre la main en silence.

« - Tu sais, ajouta-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, je n'ai pas osé te le dire tout à l'heure mais tu es très jolie ainsi. Ça fait ressortir tes yeux et j'aime beaucoup leur couleur.

Elle rougit sous le compliment tout en cherchant quelque chose à dire. Heureusement la salle s'éteignit avant qu'elle ne parle et elle se contenta de fixer l'écran pour découvrir le visage de la maman du jeune homme. Malheureusement, alors que les premières images, en noir et blanc, apparurent, quelqu'un hurla de peur dans la rue. Curieux, le jeune homme sortit son téléphone et le mit entre eux en voyant le flash spécial.

« - Encore un Super Vilain dans les rues de Paris. Monsieur le maire conseille à tous les parisiens de se mettre à l'abri et de ne pas en sortir avant que Ladybug et Chat Noir n'aient réglé cette nouvelle attaque.

« - Je crois qu'on regardera le film de ta maman, une autre fois, soupira Marinette.

« - On n'a pas vraiment le choix… Plagg, dit-il après avoir vérifier que la salle était vide, transforme-moi !

« - Attends je n'ai pas terminé mon fromaaa…

« - Tikki, dit-elle en ouvrant son sac amusé par Plagg, transforme-moi !

Une fois fait, ils sortirent du cinéma et montèrent sur les toits de Paris pour chercher ce nouveau vilain. Malheureusement, partout où se posaient leurs regards, ils ne voyaient que des gens se disputer pour des raisons idiotes. Une paire de chaussure plus jolie, une taille plus fine, une meilleure pâtisserie… Chacun était jaloux de l'autre et Chat Noir soupira.

« - Toutes ces disputes vont finir par me hérisser le poil !

« - Il faut qu'on prenne plus de hauteur mon chaton.

« - Ça tombe bien, j'ai toujours rêvé d'une balade romantique avec toi sur les toits de Paris.

Ladybug le regarda amusée mais ne répondit pas. A la place, elle s'accrocha à Chat Noir et il augmenta la taille de son bâton. Quand ils furent suffisamment hauts, elle regarda partout et désigna à son partenaire le nouvel akuma. Une jeune femme habillée d'une combinaison toute noire, malgré les deux bandes blanches sur les côtés, un masque blanc sur le visage et une arbalète à la main. L'autre tenait un sac rempli de fléchettes blanches comme ses bottes. Une fois localisée, ils se rapprochèrent chacun avec son moyen de transport préféré. Chat Noir sur son bâton et Ladybug grâce à son yoyo.

« - Ça suffit, déclara la jeune fille face à la nouvelle méchante.

« - Ladybug, enfin ! Je t'attendais. Je me présente, je suis Ivindia et grâce à mes flèches, je vais faire des parisiens, des êtres tous plus jaloux les uns que les autres ! Sauf si tu me donnes vos miraculous à Chat Noir et toi.

« - Très intéressant, bâilla-t-il dans son dos… Avant de sauter pour tenter de lui prendre son arme.

« - Tiens voilà le gentil minou de sa maîtresse, sourit Ivindia avant de lui lancer une flèche qu'il évita d'un bond.

« - Tu vois ma Lady, tout le monde le voit qu'on est inséparable !

« - Crois ce que tu veux mon chaton, sourit la jeune fille avant de lancer son yoyo pour chercher à désarmer leurs adversaire.

Chat noir qui l'observait choisit le même moment pour attaquer toutes griffes dehors seulement elle réussit à leur échapper d'un mouvement fluide. Loin de se décourager, ils tentèrent une nouvelle attaque frontalière tout en se demandant où étaient l'akuma. Chat Noir, énervé d'avoir vu son rendez-vous avec Marinette écourté, accentua ses assauts ne laissant aucun répit à Ivindia qui finit par en avoir assez. Fouillant dans son sac, elle en sortit une petite souris électronique et la jeta au sol.

« - Va jouer chaton, on a besoin de papoter entre filles !

« - Tu veux qu'on échanges nos astuces de maquillages, demanda Ladybug énervée de voir son partenaire jouer avec la souris.

« - Je pensais plutôt parler de coiffure. Tes couettes sont horribles, répondit-t-elle en lançant plusieurs flèches sur l'héroïne.

Heureusement, elle réussit à toutes les esquiver et lança son yoyo pour casser la télécommande du jeu. Chat noir regarda la souris immobile quelques secondes puis, s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de se passer, grogna avant de retourner se battre.

« - Toi tu commences à sérieusement m'hérisser le poil. Et un chat déteste ça !

Sur ces mots, il lui donna un violent coup de pattes lui griffant le visage. « C'est Chloé, songea-t-il en reconnaissant son profil. » Un discret coup d'œil à sa partenaire lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir reconnu. Malheureusement, Invidia, jalouse de la beauté de Ladybug et de leur relation à Chat Noir et elle s'énerva et grossit bloquant ainsi toute la rue. Ses pieds avaient maintenant la taille de camionnette et son arbalète étaient plus grande qu'eux. Apercevant plusieurs parisiens discuter tranquillement, Invidia les visa avant de sourire en les voyant à présent se disputer pour le meilleur café où la plus belle coiffure.

« - On ne peut pas la laisser gagner !

« - Que proposes-tu Chat Noir ? De la distraire avec un laser ?

« - Oh c'est méchant ça ma Lady, sourit-il, mais je pensais plutôt à détruire son arme. L'akuma y est peut-être. Qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Que pour un chat, tu as de la suite dans les idées.

« - Cha c'est sûr, sourit-il avant d'invoquer son pouvoir. Cataclysme !

La main devint aussitôt une arme de destruction et il se lança sur Invidia. Il réussit à ne toucher que l'arme de la méchante qui se détruisit. Malheureusement, aucun akuma n'en sortit et il retomba sur ses pattes avec souplesse.

« - Il doit être dans son sac, supposa Ladybug… Lucky charm !… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec cet élastique, demanda-t-elle en voyant l'objet tomber dans sa main.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut les deux candélabres de la rue, qui étaient derrière Invidia ainsi le pare-choc d'une voiture jaune et le soleil qui commençait à l'éclairer.

« - Je sais quoi faire Chat noir. Occupe-toi d'elle.

« - Volontiers ma Lady, sa souris m'a justement mis les nerfs en pelote de laine !

Aussitôt il attaqua alors qu'elle tirait l'élastique entre les deux réverbères puis bougea la voiture afin d'aveugler temporairement Invidia. Surprise, celle-ci fit un pas en arrière et trébucha grâce à l'élastique. Elle tomba au sol en criant de stupeur et Chat noir attrapa le sac qu'il déchira. L'akuma en sortit les faisant sourire.

« - Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma, dit-elle en lançant son yoyo magique, je te libère du mal… Bye bye petit papillon, ajouta-t-elle en relâchant le papillon blanc… Miraculous Ladybug !

Elle lança l'élastique en l'air et tout ce qu'Invidia avait fait, cassé ou abîmé fut effacé. Les gens cessèrent de s'envier les uns les autres et Chloé fit sa réapparition. Elle regarda autour d'elle surprise puis se demanda, à voix haute ce qu'elle faisait là. La seconde suivante, elle aperçut Ladybug et lui sauta au cou autant pour la remercier que pour faire un selfie avec « son amie ».

« - Tes boucles d'oreilles ma belle, s'exclama Chat noir.

« - Excuse-nous Chloé mais on doit partir… Au revoir !

Elle s'envola grâce à son yoyo et retrouva Adrien derrière le cinéma.

« - Tu crois qu'on en a loupé beaucoup, demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre.

« - Aucune idée. Allons voir !

Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il ne restait qu'une demi-heure de film mais ils arrivèrent au moment où elle était en gros plan. Il s'arrêta pour regarder l'écran le regard nostalgique puis s'assit à côté de la jeune fille à qui il reprit la main. Le film était triste et elle ne résista pas à poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Adrien. Il eut un très léger sursaut et cessa de regarder le film pour l'observer elle. Elle avait le regard embué et il souleva le bras pour la serrer contre elle avant de replonger dans le film où jouait sa maman. Cependant pour la première fois, il eut un léger sourire et quand le film s'arrêta il tourna simplement la tête vers elle. Elle sourit doucement et commença à s'éloigner seulement il la retint.

« - Reste s'il te plaît. Juste une minute.

« - D'accord… Adrien ?

« - Oui Marinette ?

« - Pourquoi Chat Noir est aussi blagueur et dragueur ? Alors que tu es tout l'inverse ?

« - C'est ce que j'aimerais être en réalité. Bon peut-être pas aussi dragueur parce que j'ai parfois l'impression que ça t'énerve mais j'aimerais pouvoir me comporter comme je le souhaite mais mon père… C'est la première fois que je vais au collège, tu sais ? Hormis Chloé que je voyais deux fois par an, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis… Encore moins de petite copine. Du coup je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi. Enfin là c'est facile, tu m'as demandé d'attendre, enfin Ladybug me l'a demandé, sourit-il, mais j'ai peur de mal agir quand tu seras prête.

« - Comme ça j'aime bien, avoua-t-elle.

« - Je… Et toi ?

« - Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme Ladybug ?

« - Euh… Oui.

« - Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que c'est comme toi. J'aimerais être comme elle mais je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi. Mais tu sais, ça me fait surtout rire quand Chat Noir s'amuse à draguer et à tenter d'impressionner Ladybug.

« - Heureusement que je me suis détransformé alors, sinon je crois que je pourrais ronronner de plaisir, pouffa-t-il avant de redevenir sérieux… Et toi Marinette ? Tu as déjà eu un petit copain ?

« - Non, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis trop timide pour aller vers le garçon qui me plaît mais j'ai déjà embrassé un garçon.

« - Toi, s'exclama-t-il choqué. Qui ?

« - Non pas moi, Ladybug… Tu te souviens du Dislocoeur ? Chat Noir était sous l'emprise du charme et essayait de tuer Ladybug avec son cataclysme, expliqua-t-elle après qu'il eut acquiescé. J'étais sous toi avec ta main prête à me faire du mal quand j'ai réussi à t'embrasser. Ça a duré quelques secondes et quand je me suis éloignée tu as repris tes esprits.

« - Cha c'est triste, dit-il en imitant Chat Noir. Ladybug l'a embrassé et il ne s'en souvient pas.

Elle sourit doucement puis il soupira. Il était temps qu'ils quittent le cinéma. Il proposa à la jeune fille de se balader dans le parc en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de dîner et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture qui les emmena au parc.

…

Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, il la raccompagna galamment chez elle et salua ses parents avant de rentrer. Seulement elle lui envoya un texto dès qu'il fut dans sa voiture et il l'ouvrit curieux. « _Est-ce que Chat Noir pourrait venir me voir ce soir ?_ » Il sourit et répondit. « _Bien sûr ma Lady. Vers quelle heure ?_ » Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'elle lui répondit. « _Je fais mes devoirs dans ma chambre là alors disons… Quand il le pourra._ » Il sourit et lui promit d'arriver avant minuit. Comme lui, elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour leur dernière journée de cours de la semaine.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de le voir arriver une petite heure plus tard. Elle avait laissé la trappe pour accéder au toit ouverte et il glissa la tête à l'intérieur pour la saluer. Elle sursauta, naturellement mais le rejoignit sur la terrasse.

« - Tu voulais me voir Marinette ?

« - Oui. Une minute. Tikki, transforme-moi s'il te plaît.

« - Bonsoir ma Lady, dit-il en devenant plus charmeur. Ton délicieux visage m'avait manqué depuis cet après-midi. J'ai pensé…

« - Tais-toi Chat noir, le coupa-t-elle amusée. Ne bouge pas d'accord ?

« - Tout ce que vous voudrez ma Lady, dit-il en faisant une révérence sans quitter son bâton.

Elle sourit doucement s'approcha de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Malgré lui, le cœur du chat s'accéléra et quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ferma les yeux tout en lui rendant son baiser. Il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche et elle posa ses mains dans son cou alors qu'il enlaçait sa taille. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment où elle s'éloigna par manque d'air. Seulement elle ne s'écarta pas de lui préférant rester dans ses bras, son oreille sur son torse. Il se sentit étrangement heureux et ne put s'empêcher de ronronner de plaisir en respirant son odeur.

« - Tu ronronnes pour de vrai, s'étonna-t-elle surprise et amusée.

« - Je ne peux guère cacher mes sentiments quand tu es dans mes bras. J'aime ça, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit amusée et se réinstalla contre lui prenant plaisir à entendre le doux ronronnement de son Chat. Ce fut lui cependant qui brisa l'instant romantique.

« - Pourquoi ce baiser ma belle ? Je ne me plains pas sache-le mais je croyais que tu ne comptais pas céder tout de suite à l'amour que je t'inspire depuis le premier jouer ?

« - J'ai appris que tu ne te souvenais pas de notre premier baiser alors… Disons que celui-ci est le nôtre. Tu n'as pas répondu au premier. Mais ne t'attends pas d'autres baisers de ma part mon chaton.

« - Tu continues de me faire attendre ?

« - Oui… Détransformation… Adrien, dit-elle quand il lui fit face, verrais-tu un inconvénient à ce que tout ça reste entre nous ?

« - Tout ça quoi Marinette ?

« - Tout ça, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant à peine une seconde.

« - A une condition… La prochaine fois que tu m'embrasses, laisse-moi te répondre.

FIN

…

Oui bon je sais je n'avais pas prévu de faire une suite mais vous me l'avez demandé donc… La voici. En espérant qu'elle vous ait plu.

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Joyeux anniversaire Adrien

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Voilà la dernière partie de cet OS. Merci à **Hana Malowdya** pour sa review et pour ses encouragements.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Thomas Astruc. Je ne touche rien en postant cet OS.

 **PS** : Avant que je n'oublie l'idée d' _Invidia_ est de **Hana Melowdya**.

Bonne lecture !

 **Joyeux anniversaire Adrien**

Marinette soupira. L'an dernier, elle lui avait tricoté une écharpe pour son anniversaire. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais su, son petit copain croyait que le cadeau émanait de son père. Mais cette fois-ci, elle comptait bien mettre une carte à l'intérieur du cadeau. « Ou alors je lui donne en main propre, songea-t-elle. Après tout, j'arrive de mieux en mieux à lui parler. Je ne bafouille presque plus. » Elle sourit satisfaite de son plan puis baissa les épaules. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus de l'été. Adrien était parti tout l'été aux Etats-Unis pour faire des shooting, tourner des pubs tout en continuant à prendre des cours d'escrime, de piano, de mandarin et de basket. « Courage Marinette, il rentre demain, se dit-elle. Et puis son anniversaire n'est pas tout de suite mais dans trois petites semaines… Hey je sais quoi lui offrir ! » Quittant le magasin de tissu où elle avait ses habitudes, elle rejoignit la FNAM où elle achetait tous ses albums de Jaggle Stone, ses films et même ses jeux vidéos. Naturellement ce qu'elle cherchait n'était pas en rayon mais à force de recherches, elle réussit à le commander et sourit. Il serait livré dans une semaine à peine. « Je l'aurais bien avant son anniversaire, sourit-elle en quittant le magasin. » Elle s'arrêta pour acheter une carte et lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle commença à l'écrire seulement en voyant kwami, elle se mit à réfléchir.

« - Tikki, tu ne trouves pas étrange que le Papillon n'ait pas attaqué de l'été ? Comme s'il savait que Chat Noir n'était pas là pour donner son Miraculous.

« - Peut-être qu'il a pris des vacances, sourit la petite coccinelle rose.

« - Peut-être mais…

Elle fut interrompue par un message sur son téléphone et le prit avant de crier de joie. Adrien venait de lui envoyer un message. « _Bonjour Marinette. Je viens d'atterrir à Paris (enfin !). Je pensais aller manger une glace vers seize heures, tu veux venir ?_ » Elle sourit ravie et se retint de hurler de joie. « _Bonjour Adrien. Nous revoilà dans le même fuseau horaire enfin. Oui je veux bien, on se retrouve où ?_ » En attendant, il répondre, elle s'allongea sur son lit le regard rêveur. Ils s'étaient envoyés des messages tout l'été, ils avaient même utilisé les moyens de communications de Ladybug et Chat Noir pour se voir mais à présent ce serait plus simple. Plus besoin de vérifier l'heure avant de s'appeler, ils pourraient même se voir plus facilement. Il dut lui répondre puisqu'elle reçut un nouveau message et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. « _On se retrouve devant chez André ? Sinon je viens te chercher ? J'ai hâte de te revoir._ » Elle rougit malgré elle et voulut lui répondre seulement il lui envoya un autre message. « _Ça t'ennuie si je viens te chercher ? Je viens de me souvenir qu'André bouge sans cesse. Et puis on pourra se voir plus longtemps._ » « _D'accord. Je t'attends vers seize heures devant la boulangerie de mes parents. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te voir._ » Observant l'heure, elle sourit. Ils se verraient dans une heure à peine. Elle courut dans la salle de bain pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours coiffée. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il la préférait les cheveux détachés, elle n'avait ses couettes que lorsque Ladybug devait se battre. Le reste du temps, Marinette laissait ses cheveux libres. Elle resta ainsi, à ne rien faire d'autre que penser à Adrien, durant plusieurs minutes puis Tikki lui rappela la carte qu'elle avait commencé. La jeune fille reprit le chemin de son bureau et termina son mot au moment où on sonna en bas. Elle cacha l'enveloppe dans son bureau puis descendit au salon. Il était là enfin. A discuter avec ses parents. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais admis leur relation, Sabine et Tom se doutaient que le jeune homme était plus qu'un ami pour leur fille. Et si cette vérité pinçait le cœur du papa, il espérait que le jeune mannequin se conduisait bien avec sa fille. Et surtout qu'il ne la ferait pas souffrir.

« - Bonjour Marinette, dit-il en souriant grandement.

« - Bonjour Adrien. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

« - Ce n'était pas des vacances, souffla-t-il, mais j'ai visité New York. Tu es toujours d'accord pour aller manger une glace ?

Elle hocha la tête et prit son sac avant de suivre le jeune homme jusqu'à sa voiture. Comme chaque fois, il lui ouvrit la porte et veilla à ce qu'elle soit attachée avant de donner l'adresse à son garde du corps. Le long du trajet, il prit la main de la jeune fille et la regarda. Elle avait changé depuis son départ. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, et elle semblait avoir également bronzée. Son regard lui sembla plus profond mais cette impression était peut-être due à cet éloignement forcé. Elle lui avait tellement manqué durant ces deux derniers mois. Il s'était endormi chaque soir en pensant à elle, en craignant que le Papillon ne l'attaque mais elle le rassurait chaque fois. Il s'était tenu sage tout l'été. La voiture s'arrêta devant le parc et ils en sortirent en silence, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre.

« - Tu m'as manqué, dit-il cependant.

« - Toi aussi Adrien… Alors, prêt à retourner au collège ?

« - Tu veux rire. Me lever à la même heure chaque jour, être assis toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi, voir mes amis, ne plus me faire mitrailler par les flashs ou autre. Je n'attends que ça, soupira-t-il amusé. Je ferais enfin un truc que j'aime. Sans compter que je te verrais tous les jours et ça c'est une excellente raison de se lever le matin.

« - Attention, Chat Noir déteint sur toi.

« - C'est plutôt dû au fait que ça m'a manqué de pouvoir te voir tous les jours cet été, admit-il les joues roses. J'aurais adoré que tu viennes avec moi cet été. On aurait pu se balader de temps en temps à New York. Aller voir une pièce à Broadway ou même se balader dans Central Park.

« - J'aurais adoré. Peut-être l'été prochain ?

« - J'espère, souffla-t-il en prenant tendrement sa main.

Elle rougit légèrement en le regardant et le trouva changé. Il était toujours aussi timide mais ses cheveux avaient poussés et surtout il était plus grand. Plus musclé également. « Ce doit être dû à tous ces cours qu'il doit prendre, songea-t-elle… Mais il est encore plus beau ! » Secouant mentalement la tête, elle se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Elle y resta volontairement plus longtemps que nécessaire puis s'éloigna en se demandant quand elle aurait le courage de l'embrasser réellement. Comme Nino et Ayla. Soupirant, elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit en entendant André chanter. Adrien dut l'entendre également puisqu'il lui prit la main en lui montrant le manège où il avait posé avec la petite Manon. A quelques mètres, le glacier s'était arrêté et servait aimablement ses clients en créant comme toujours des glaces uniques pour chaque couple. Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent et, en les voyant s'approcher, André sourit. C'était un de ses petits couples préférés. Comme chaque fois, il les appela par leurs prénoms et leur fit une glace spéciale avant de les regarder partir main dans la main… Même s'il sourcilla en les voyant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

« - Adrichou, s'exclama Chloé, tu es enfin rentré, soupira-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. J'ai vu toutes tes nouvelles photos, tu sais et même tes pubs… Tu parles si bien anglais, sourit-elle, tu crois que tu pourrais me donner des cours privés ?

« - Tu n'as pas déjà un professeur particulier pour ça, demanda-t-il surpris.

« - Ouais mais je le vire direct si tu acceptes !

« - Je ne peux pas Chloé, tu le sais, je n'ai que très peu de temps pour moi.

« - Et tu préfères le passer avec Marinette ? Bon ok je sais, vous êtes amis et tout ça mais on ne s'est pas vu depuis si longtemps Adrichou, j'aurais préféré que tu m'appelles d'abord !

« - Elle a raison Adrien, je vais vous laisser. Chloé doit avoir beaucoup de choses à te dire… Deux mois de shopping… C'est beaucoup de vêtements, ironisa Marinette.

« - Attends, c'est avec toi que j'ai décidé de passer du temps Marinette, pas Chloé… S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il en la retenant par le poignet. Je te verrais demain, ajouta-t-il pour son ancienne meilleure amie.

Marinette le regarda attendri par ce qu'il venait de faire et se promit de faire son possible pour que son cadeau d'anniversaire lui plaise. « Il faut juste que j'apporte une modification à ma carte d'anniversaire, songea-t-elle alors qu'ils quittaient le parc en discutant légèrement. »

…

Dès le lendemain, Marinette passa tout son temps libre à perfectionner son cadeau quand elle n'était pas au collège et que le Papillon n'akumatisait personne. Ce qui ne lui laissait malheureusement que très peu de temps. Etrangement, il avait recommencé à agir dès le retour d'Adrien. « Si je ne savais pas que mon Adrien est le Chat noir, je pourrais croire que le Papillon c'est lui. » Amusé par le chemin de ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle sourcilla en voyant qui l'appelait mais répondit.

« - Bonjour Nino. _Salut Marinette, écoute j'ai un petit service à te demander. C'est pour l'anniversaire d'Adrien._ Je t'écoute. _Voilà je sais que vous êtes proches et j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un très grand service._

…

Dès le lendemain Adrien nota une différence dans le comportement de ses amis. Nino était de plus en plus occupé, Marinette était distante et même Ayla semblait devenir invisible dès la fin des cours. Il n'eut donc d'autre choix que de rester chez lui, à travailler son piano, en discutant avec Plagg… Tout en se demandant ce que faisaient ses amis. « Je vais finir par ne plus avoir d'autre choix que de passer du temps avec Chloé, songea-t-il dépité. Même Marinette n'a plus de temps à m'accorder. » Apercevant sa petite amie devant lui, il accéléra le pas et s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il salua tout le monde et comme l'essentiel de leur classe était présent, il en profita pour attraper discrètement la main de sa copine. Elle rougit mais garda sa main dans la sienne appréciant de l'avoir près d'elle. A cause du projet de Nino, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus le voir et il lui manquait de plus en plus. « Heureusement demain tout sera terminé, songea-t-elle. » La sonnerie retentit et ils rejoignirent leur classe de physique. Etrangement, Nino fut agité et se fit interpeller à plusieurs reprises si bien que leur professeur colla toute la classe, deux heures à la fin de la journée.

« - Excusez-moi professeur mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais également punie, intervint Chloé.

« - Parce que tu as ris avec nous Chloé, lui rappela Marinette sous le regard ravi de son petit ami.

« - Et alors ? Non je crois qu'il faut que j'en parle à mon père, dit-elle en sortant son portable menaçant.

« - Très bien Chloé, soupira l'enseignante. Toute la classe est punie sauf toi.

Ravie la jeune fille se rassit affichant un air supérieur. Elle se moquait de savoir que tous ses camarades seraient punis tandis qu'elle pourrait aller chez son coiffeur. « Et peut-être même m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, décida-t-elle. » Elle nota cependant qu'à plusieurs reprises au cours de la journée, ses camarades partagèrent des sourires de connivence ou des regards entendus.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Nino, soupira Adrien, j'ai un cours de mandarin ce soir.

« - Désolé mon gars mais je m'ennuyais ce matin. Je vais aller voir la prof pour décaler la colle ok ?

Tout en parlant, il monta à l'étage laissant son ami perplexe. Heureusement, il ne resta pas seul très longtemps puisqu'il aperçut Marinette et Ayla en train de discuter à voix basse. Il décida de les rejoindre et nota le silence qu'il y eut entre les deux filles à son arrivée. Heureusement, elles se reprirent vite et quand il aborda les plaisanteries de Nino, elles furent d'accord avec lui. Elles avaient été drôles mais chacune avait déjà quelque chose de prévu.

« - Parfois j'aimerais avoir le père de Chloé. Grâce à sa position elle échappe à toutes les punitions, soupira Marinette.

« - Si tu avais son père, tu ne serais pas toi ma belle, dit machinalement Adrien en lui prenant la main.

« - Attendez tous les deux… « Ma belle » ? Et vous vous teniez la main ce matin ? Vous êtes ensemble c'est ça, s'enthousiasma Ayla.

« - Doucement s'il te plaît. On aimerait que ça reste secret encore quelques temps… Marinette n'est pas prête à se faire insulter par toutes les filles du collège.

« - Mais…

« - S'il te plaît Ayla !

« - A une condition… Ça dure depuis quand tous les deux ?

« - Euh… Tu te souviens quand Adrien a commencé à me défendre contre Chloé ?

« - C'était il y a cinq mois non ?

« - En effet, sourit Adrien.

Ayla les regarda surprise puis leur promis de garder le secret. Au même moment la sonnerie retentit et ils rejoignirent le cours de madame Bustier en même temps que Nino qui leur annonça que leur heure de colle était décalée d'une heure afin que tout le monde puisse être présent.

…

Dès que les cours s'achevèrent le collège se vida. Hormis la classe de Marinette. Même si Adrien et Chloé purent sortir. Le reste de sa classe attendit sagement que la voiture démarre puis tout le monde s'activa. Ils décorèrent la cour, posèrent quelques tables dans un coin avec les cadeaux dessus, une autre table, bien plus grande, serviraient pour poser les friandises, les boissons et le gâteau. Marinette avait demandé ce service à ses parents qui avaient acceptés de tout apporter avant le début de la fête et elle sourit. Tout serait prêt à temps. Notant l'heure, elle quitta rapidement le collège et rentra chez elle se changer comme prévu depuis une semaine. Elle troqua son pantacourt contre une simple jupe en jeans clair puis retourna au collège pour découvrir que tout était en place. Ses parents étaient justement en train de placer le gâteau au centre du buffet alors qu'Ayla posait les assiettes en carton avant de la regarder le pouce en l'air. Ils fermèrent les grandes portes quelques minutes avant qu'Adrien ne revienne et lorsque celui-ci entra, tous ses camarades hurlèrent un « joyeux anniversaire » qui le fit sursauter. « Mon anniversaire c'est demain, songea-t-il perplexe. » Pourtant, il les remercia touché par ce geste et regarda Nino s'approcher.

« - Désolé mon pote la retenue n'était qu'un prétexte. Avec Ayla et Marinette on organise cette fête depuis deux semaines !

« - Merci mec.

Un à un, ses camarades vinrent lui souhaiter un « bon anniversaire » et quand Marinette fut face à lui, il la prit dans ses bras avec plus de tendresse.

« - Merci pour cette surprise, dit-il à son oreille. Et excuse-moi. Pendant que tu t'occupais d'aider Nino à organiser ça, moi je craignais que tes sentiments aient changés.

« - Excuse-moi, je voulais simplement te faire surprise.

« - Je comprends Marinette. En tout cas c'est un très beau cadeau de votre part à tous les trois.

Elle sourit et Nino enclencha la musique et bientôt, tout le monde se mit à danser exceptée Sabrina. Elle avait passé l'heure précédente dans la bibliothèque et n'était revenue que pour ses deux heures de colle. En voyant ses camarades faire la fête, elle appela Chloé et la prévint de se qui se déroulait sans elle. Celle-ci hurla énervée d'avoir été exclue et promit d'arriver rapidement. Elle n'avait pas de cadeau à lui offrir naturellement mais se promit d'acheter quelque chose en passant devant les magasins.

Quand elle arriva au collège la fête battait son plein. Les bougies du gâteau avaient été soufflées, celui-ci découpé et distribué à chaque convive et si certains mangeaient tranquillement, la plupart dansaient. Notamment Adrien avec Marinette.

« - Tu sais j'aime bien te voir en jupe… Euh disons que ça te change et j'aime bien. Ne va pas croire que… Eh bien que je… Je te trouve simplement jolie ainsi.

« - Je comprends, sourit-elle avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule quand un slow débuta.

Il enserra tendrement sa taille et ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. De sa présence tout contre lui, de son parfum qui l'enivrait doucement et de ses mains nues qui frôlaient sa nuque. Seulement en croisant le regard de Chloé, il se demanda si elle avait été invitée. A ses yeux non, puisqu'elle avait refusé la retenue pourtant elle était là. Il voulut interroger sa copine seulement Nino coupa la musique dès la fin de la chanson et cria :

« - Et maintenant c'est l'heure des… Cadeaux, hurla-t-il en désignant la table.

Le jeune homme regarda la table couverte de cadeaux et sourit. Depuis la disparition de sa mère il n'avait plus jamais vécu de tel moment. Il commença à s'approcher seulement Chloé lui sauta dessus en lui tendant son sac Chenal. Il la remercia touché et se retint de sourciller en découvrant une chemise noire. Pour lui faire plaisir, il l'essaya puis la rangea proprement avant de passer aux autres cadeaux. Il passa presqu'une heure à tout déballer, remerciant chaque invité puis arriva au dernier. Il soupçonna Marinette de l'avoir mis exprès en dernier quand elle signala que c'était le sien. Emballé avec un papier rouge à pois noir, les couleurs de Ladybug, il s'était douté que c'était le sien mais la remercia avant de déballer le cadeau. Il s'arrêta en voyant la carte et l'ouvrit. « _J'ai longuement cherché quoi t'offrir (j'avais du temps à perdre cet été) mais je crois que ce cadeau te touchera Et pas uniquement parce qu'il symbolise notre premier rendez-vous. Joyeux anniversaire Adrien. Je t'aime. Marinette._ » Il rougit en lisant sa déclaration d'amour puis posa la carte avant de terminer de déballer son cadeau.

« - Je… Comment as-tu fait pour le trouver, demanda-t-il le regard ému en fixant le dvd.

« - J'ai eu du mal mais j'ai trouvé un acheteur sur le net grâce à la FNAM.

« - Je… Merci, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

« - C'est quoi, demanda Ayla.

« - Solitude. Un film d'auteur dans lequel joue ma mère. Je le cherche depuis plus d'un an… Tu es géniale, ajouta-t-il pour sa copine qui était toujours contre lui.

« - Je suis ravie que mon cadeau te plaise.

Tout en parlant elle lui fit face et approcha son visage pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il sursauta surprit mais lui répondit en l'enlaçant sans lâcher le film de sa mère. Tout le monde parlait mais en les voyant s'embrasser, ils cessèrent tous leurs conversations. Certains élèves applaudirent ravis de les voir enfin ensemble, alors que d'autres n'avaient aucune réaction propre. Ils les trouvaient mignon mais ils préféraient continuer de faire la fête. Chloé hurla de colère en les voyant et quitta la cour en se promettant de détruire le couple.

« - Quel baiser, chuchota-t-il les joues rouges. Tu n'as plus peur ?

Elle sourit et pour seule réponse, elle l'embrassa à nouveau alors que la musique reprenait. Mais pour eux, la fête était oubliée.

« - Je vais devoir t'inviter chez moi pour regarder ce film. Juste toi et moi, murmura-t-il.

« - Dis-moi simplement quand. Avec toutes les fois où j'ai dû te mentir depuis deux semaines… Je serais vraiment triste si on ne pouvait pas le regarder ensemble.

« - J'espère bien. Et puis comme ça, si P entre en action on pourra le mettre en pause… Je t'aime Marinette. De tout mon cœur.

« - Moi aussi Adrien. Depuis toujours, dit-elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse tendrement.

Quand il s'éloigna de ses lèvres, elle sourit puis l'invita à danser seulement il préféra mettre ses cadeaux en sureté et elle décida de l'aider. Il y avait de tout. Un ballon de basket, le film de sa mère, la chemise noire, des stylos, des bandes dessinées, un jeu vidéo… Quant à Ayla, elle lui avait simplement promis de filmer la fête afin qu'il en garde une trace. Même s'il ne risquait pas d'oublier cette journée.

FIN

…

Et voilà cette fois c'est la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu en tout cas. Même si je ne connais pas très bien l'univers.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
